Nine tails Straw Hat
by Cole D. soul
Summary: Luffy is a jinchuriki holding the nine tailed fox demon. He leaves home to become king of the pirates with he's best friend Hinata. Now he leads a crew while containing a beast. Fighting ninja's and defending himself from an organization called the Akatsuki.
1. Chapter 1

Seven years ago a creature called the nine-tailed fox attacked the windmill village. Thanks to one man known as Namikaze D. Minato. The beast was put to an end. Now present time a boy with a dream to become king of the pirates lives, but he is hated by the village. He had very little friends. He only had one with him at and that was Hinata.

Hinata was his only current friend left. Unlike the rest of his friends Hinata never left his side.

(The docks)

"Hey Luffy what are you doing up there" yelled Shanks. Looking up you could see Luffy was on top of the lookout spot on the ship. He was holding a knife in his hand.

"I'm going to prove i'm a man" said Luffy

"Yeah right" laughed Shanks.

With a few seconds on hesitating he cut himself three times on the cheek and three times on the other.

"Luffy you idiot" shouted Iruka the first mate.

(Later paddy's bar)

"Good job Luffy" said Shanks patting Luffy on the head "But your still a kid"

"Hey i'm not a kid" yelled Luffy

"Fine your not a kid" Shanks then gave Luffy some juice "Here have some"

"Wow thanks" said Luffy about to drink the juice.

"Don't do it Luffy" shouted Hinata and listening to her words he stoped.

"Dang it Hinata you always have to ruin the fun" complained Shanks "You better be lucky you have a good girlfriend Luffy."

"She is not my girlfriend" said Luffy

"Of course she's not" said Shanks is a sarcastic way. Luffy face turned tomatoe red.

When everyone was having a laugh a mountain bandit came in. He was Higuma the bear. "Give me all the sake you have"

"Sorry but we are all dried up" said Makino

"Don't you lie to me"

"Its true"

Shanks saw that Makino was in trouble so he tried to calm the situation down. Here have a bottle" Shanks said handing him a full bottle.

"Go screw yourself" yelled Higuma smacking the bottle out his hand. Shanks was polite enough to clean it up.

"You like to clean " Higuma literally detroyed at least five tables and broke all the bottles on the counter. "Clean that up"

Higuma left leaving nothing but a mess. Luffy got frustrated that Shanks did not stand up for himself , so he lost interest and found a fruit on the table. He swallowed it whole.

"That was disgusting" said Luffy grabing Shanks attention.

"Spit it out spit it out" yelled Shanks shaking Luffy up and down. But for some reason he passed out.

"What happened to him" asked Makino

"He just the Biju fruit model: nine tails"

"But that doesn't explain why he passed out" said Iruka

"Do you think it has something with him being the nine tails holder" pointed out Makino

This shocked all of the pirates no one knew he was a jinchuriki.

(Luffy's mind scape)

Luffy found himself in some kind of sewer. He walked around until he found a big cage with one big fox in side of it.

"Wow cool" said Luffy amazed. "Hey who are you"

"My name is Kurama but you would know me better as the nine tailed fox demon" answered the fox.

"Wait I thought you died"

"Nope I was sealed inside of you kid. Haven't you ever wondered whyyou were treated diffrently "

"I have but, why am I here"

"Because you ate my fruit, now my powers are bound to you. you will also be able to talk to me any time and in vice versa"

"Cool"

(In the real world)

Luffy finnally woke up. "Hey guys" greeted Luffy

"Luffy are you okay" asked Makino

"Yeah I have a cool demon inside of me"

"So now you know" Makino then leaned in and hugged Luffy.

One day later.

"So you will be leaving" asked Luffy

"Yeah i'm going back to the grand line" answered Shanks

"Well guess what i'm going to be king of the pirates belive it"

"Then you do that" Shanks then took off his hat and put it on Luffy. "Give this back to me when you become a great pirate"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for those of you who wanted to see a sea king attack. It still happened I just skiped over it. Also the next chapter begins with Luffy's adventure. <strong>


	2. Alvida and Koby

What was once a sewer of misery is now a better place. For one the new scenary is now a medium sized island. Waves washing up on the beach and a building in the backround. It was inentitled paddys bar.

On this island is Luffy and a miniature version of the nine tails. With there being no cage to hold the nine tails back he was forced to be in a smaller body. Which he hated with all his heart.

Anyway Luffy was in a stance with his eye's closed. Like he was concentrating on something. "Okay shadow clone jutsu"

A clone of Luffy poped up next to Luffy. "Cool" they bothed said at the same time.

"Hey do you like meat" asked the real Luffy

"Yep what about you" asked the clone

"Its the best food in the world"

"Shishishishi" they both laughed.

"You are a idiot kit monkey" said the nine tails

The clone then poofed away. " Well I guess I should be waking up"

"You probably should"

"Okay see yah" Luffy then vanished

(The real world)

"That was a good nap" shouted Luffy coming out his barrel. With out noticing he knocked out three peaple in the process.

"Wow i'm kinda hungry" said Luffy

Luffy then turned to a pinked haired boy. He looked like he was scared for some reason.

"Hey do you know where I can get some good meat" asked Luffy

"Did you not just see how you knocked all three of those pirates" said the pinked haired boy

Luffy looked down noticing what he did. "Oh I did that my bad"

After things calmed down Luffy learned the boys name is Koby. He was a slave on this island to Alvida.

"So I told you about me who are you" asked Koby

"I'm Monkey D. Luffy" started Luffy

"But I call him kit monkey" said the nine tails

"And i'm going to be king of the pirates" he finished

Koby was astonished who would say such words. How could he say it like it was nothing.

"This kid is a real coward" said the nine tails

"You said it" said Luffy

"Who are you talking to" asked Koby

"Well I have a fox in my head and he likes talking to me to avoid insanity"

Now Koby's opinion of him changed to him thinking he is crazy.

"So Koby can you help me get off this island"

"Uh sure" said Koby.

On the edge of the beach.

"So you built this" asked Luffy

"Yeh, but Luffy can I ask you something"

"What is it"

"Do you think I can become a marine. Ever since my big sister Sakura became one it became my dream to be a marine admiral so I can surpass her"

"That's for you to decide not me" answered Luffy

"Wow thanks I guess now I can be strong and be able to catch pirates like Alvida"

"What did you just say Koby" A nice beautiful slender woman holding a club came from out the woods. "Did you say you are going to catch me"

"Wow she is not what Koby made her out to be" said the nine tails.

"What do you mean" asked Luffy

"Nothing you wouldn't get it"

"Koby why are you looking at me like that" asked Alvida

"You changed" said Koby

"Oh yes I just ate a devil fruit I am now a smooth woman" Alvida then sighed "But now my frecales are nowgone"

"No a lot more has changed" said Koby waving his hand.

"Whatever now tell me I am the most beutiful woman of the seas and I will forgive you"

Koby thought about Luffy. He was brave and strong and if he wanted to be like him he had to stand up for himself. " I don't care if you got a new appearance you are still the ugliest woman alive to me"

Alvida was in a fit of rage without a second of thinking she charged at Koby with her club. But before it could hit him Luffy grabed the club.

"Nice words Koby but now its my turn" Luffy body started to get sorrounded by red chakra. The red chakra had one tail and two red ears. Luffy's eyes then changed to bloody red.

Fear was flowing through both Koby and Alvida's body. They never felt anything like this. Koby simply passed out while Alvida was to scared to move.

"Now her powers won't have an effect on the red chakra" pointed out the nine tails.

Luffy simply snirked and proceeded his attack. "Red punch" Luffy then sent Alvida flying in the air. Not long after Luffy turned back to normal.

"Looks like he passed out" said Luffy

"Did you forget what my power can do to a person" said Kurama

"Yeah I know" Luffy then picked Koby up and they sailed off on the poorly built boat.


End file.
